La muerte de Jon Nieve ?
by Sadie Black
Summary: Un oneshot sobre lo me gustaria que pasaria con el querido Jon luego de DdD. Es mi primera incursion en Fanfiction, apreciaria su opinion . Quizas continue si se me ocurre algo , un abrazo a todos


Un viento de nieve soplaba entre ellos y los hacía tambalearse y temblar. Todos caminaban con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarse unos a otros, concentrados en terminar la terrible tarea que había convocado a decenas de hermanos de otros castillos como Guarda Oriente donde Cotter Pyke con lagrimas en los ojos había escuchado la misiva de boca de uno de sus ayudantes, murmurando que no podía creerlo mientras las lagrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Denys Mallister maldijo a esos bastardos iletrados que no sabían lo que hacían, gritando obscenas palabras a quien quisiera escucharlo en la Torre Sombría.

A la cabeza de la comitiva estaban las cuatros manos furtivas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche _que es fría y alberga horrores _le habían quitado la vida al Lord Comandante 998 de Guardia de la Noche. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? Por miedo a lo desconocido, porque no tenían la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo que se encontraba frente a sus narices. Pero ahora tenían la certeza de que habían condenado a la Guardia al horror eterno que esperaba paciente más allá del Muro. Ese que tenía brillantes ojos azules y que no perdonaba, pues no tenía alma. Y no solo a la guardia, o al Norte. A Poniente

Unos pasos más atrás marchaba el pueblo libre con Tormund y su hijo Toregg delante. Justo detrás de ellos Val , con la mirada perdida y un aspecto desvalido que no había lucido nunca en su vida .Silenciosos y sin lagrimas, acostumbrados como estaban a la muerte. Estaban ahí porque el cuervo ese les gustaba y no es que comenzasen a confiar en los cuervos en general, pero el chico que llevaban en andas a unos metros de ellos, era especial, tenía algo de fiero, de decidido que hacía que todos lo siguieran hasta las últimas consecuencias. Eso que tenia Mance Rayder, a quien habían seguido en una guerra que consideraban suicida, sin ninguna clase de cuestionamientos.

Al comienzo , nadie había notado la presencia de los salvajes hasta que Edd el Penas , que había vuelto al castillo negro sin esperar ninguna orden tal como la mayoría, le pegó un codazo a Pyp , con los ojos vidriosos y sin palabras , haciendo solo con la mano un gesto indicando. El chico lo había mirado molesto por interrumpir el dolor que lo embargaba e iba a replicar algo cuando los vio. Primero, con los ojos entrecerrados por el viento, los confundió con almas en pena, pero sin ánimos para asustarse. Porque eso era lo que parecían, sobre todo por esos malditos ojos sin vida que miraban acusadores a los cuervos estúpidos que se habían cagado a todo Poniente, matando al único que podía hacer algo.

Pyp se adelantó hasta donde estaba Grenn para mostrarle a los que avanzaban detrás de ellos. Lo empujó insistentemente hasta que fue rechazado por un golpe que estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo por la espalda. Fue entonces cuando notó a Seda, a quien Grenn sostenía con el brazo por detrás de los hombros y que tenía la cabeza hundida en el costado del gigante seguramente con las mejillas y ojos rojos por la pena.

Siguió caminando junto con todos a paso fúnebre y echando miradas de desconfianza hacia atrás constantemente. La procesión se detuvo frente a una pila de leños puestos en alguna parte del amplio terreno que separaba al Muro del resto del mundo. Melissandre de Ashai había ordenado que lo quemasen con voz trémula antes de volver a sus habitaciones donde casi no salía desde que alas negras le habían avisado de la muerte de su campeón , de su Azor Azai , como ella le llamaba. Parecía otra mujer como si el fuego que la poseía completamente, la hubiese abandonado para dejar al descubierto a una chica indefensa frente a una ventisca de nieve.

Pero la sacerdotisa de fuego no estaba presente aquel día, hecho en el que reparo Pyp solo cuando todos se pusieron en un círculo alrededor de la hoguera. Quizás ya había perdido toda esperanza de derrotar a la Oscuridad y dado la espalda al mundo entero. Eso mismo harían ellos si se decidían a sellar el muro y a hacer caso omiso de _los otros._

Nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo debían proceder pues el septón Cellador estaba tan borracho que apenas lograba caminar en línea y acordarse de su nombre y ninguno de ellos se sabía de memoria las oraciones siniestras para invocar a Rollor o como se dijera . Los cuatro que encabezaban la comitiva depositaron el cadáver con cuidado sobre la madera, esparcieron aceite y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. El silencio se hacía cemento alrededor de ellos y nadie tenía la valentía de resquebrajarlo.

-Jon la verdad es que jamás tuve la oportunidad de estar bajo tu mando directo en el Castillo Negro pero desde la lejanía de Guardaoriente podía decir que eras quizás el mejor hombre que he conocido en la vida. Que nadie diga que los bastardos tenemos mala sangre, amigo. Cotter Pyke volvió a su puesto sonriendo tristemente de medio lado.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando llego al castillo solo un niño noble orgulloso y amargado por los compañeruchos que la vida le había dado.

-Desearía que Mortífero estuviese aquí…

-Era el mejor maestro de armas que hemos tenido…

- Hubiese dado todo por sus hermanos, estoy seguro…

El volumen de los murmullos fue creciendo lentamente y se convirtió en una sola palabra: JUSTICIA! Las miradas que antaño estaban cargadas de penas y dolor se dirigieron a Bowen Marsh y sus compinches chispeantes de cólera.

El jefe de los mayordomos salió de la muchedumbre para quedar de frente a sus compañeros y trató de justificarse solo para trazar el camino a su propia muerte.

-Vamos chicos, si tan bueno no era. Cuantos de vosotros no dijeron que nos llevaría a una muerte segura con sus reformas y su amor por los salvajes. Ahora hemos salvado el pellejo y podremos sellar el muro para siempre. A Marsh le pareció que sus palabras estaban dando resultado y se envalentono. Con nuestros nuevos vecinos del otro lado, por supuesto

Tormund bufó y casi la totalidad de los hermanos juramentados se volvió para encontrar a los centenares de salvajes invisibles hasta el momento para ellos

-Intenta sacarnos de aquí cuervo y veamos cuanto tiempo conservas la cabeza sobre los hombros y la salchicha entre las piernas.

Un reducido grupo de hermanos se puso detrás del mayordomo dispuesto a luchar con las manos si fuese necesario, los rostros contraídos en un gesto feroz. La mayoría observaba ambos bandos con indecisión. Si, Bowen Marsh había asesinado al querido Lord Comandante pero de ahí a ponerse de parte de los salvajes y contra otros hermanos existía un gran trecho. Pyp se acercó a Grenn ubicado en la primera fila frente a los otros, en un intento de sentirse más seguro y lo único que logró fue sentir un terror de muerte.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Un brillo plateado nació por detrás de Marsh y un segundo después un puntapié lo obligo a doblarse mientras era maniatado de brazos y agarrado por el pelo con fuerza a juzgar por la expresión de dolor en su rostro. El brillo plateado volvió a verse pero por encima de una garganta desnuda más tarde se teñiría de rojo oscuro. Un cuerpo inerte cayó pesado sobre la nieve dejando un circulo de muerte a su alrededor. Ninguno de los que estaba a su alrededor alcanzo a intervenir y una tranquilidad extraña invadió el ambiente y nadie se atrevió a dar un solo paso hacia el cuerpo. Se miraron unos a otros

Cotter Pyke hizo un gesto a Seda para que prendiese el maldito fuego de una vez. El aludido se acercó despacio como temiendo despertar a una persona sumida en un sueño profundo. Y es que eso es lo que semejaba Jon Nieve. Seda suspiro acariciándole el cabello ondulado. Suertudo él que puede descansar en paz, pensó, y queda para nosotros? Con un dejo de ironía trato de imaginarse con los ojos azules y el caminar lento sacudiendo la cabeza , sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de nuevo. Lagrimas de desesperación, de impotencia , de rabia.

Avivó las incipientes llamas con un tablón de madera que había quedado separado de los demás sin poner demasiada atención en sus actos y se quedó cerca con los ojos llorosos por el humo. Cerca de la pira funeraria de Jon Nieve. Las ropas se habían hecho cenizas apenas sintieron el lamido del fuego pero los minutos pasaban y el cuerpo no sufría daño alguno

Seda parpadeo rápidamente y se restregó los ojos. ¿Le estaban jugando una mala pasada? Volvió a mirar a las llamas con atención. Si, estaba seguro . El cuerpo estaba dándoles la espalda y ciertamente no lo habían dejado así. ¿Podía ser que se hubiese movido? ¡¿Estaba vivo , acaso?! Esto era demasiado para él. Su corazón latía con rapidez y tenía la sensación que se le saldría del pecho mientras se debatía consigo mismo.

El problema se resolvió por si solo cuando Jon se levanto de entre los fuegos con los ojos cerrados y estirando los brazos como quien despierta de una siesta. Paso por encima de los leños y estuvo a punto de tropezar con una rama gruesa que habían arrancado de un árbol caído El viento corría furioso ,helado y cortante como cientos de cuchillos enfrascado en su pelea con las llamas pero nada eso parecía molestar al Lord Comandante cuando se acerco a ellos totalmente desnudo , aun con los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió con esfuerzo y su mirada les dio un escalofrío profundo

El color de sus ojos ya no era gris obsidiana , si no que de un color burdeo muy parecido al color de la sangre.


End file.
